Device/guide
Complete effects guide for device (Version 0.03) Device's Nexus Motatsuki's Effects 'Drill (ドリル)' Enter the Woodlands. Go right from the door, then go down and interact with the tree with holes in it. Go up and interact with the drill. 'Marionette (マリオネット)' Enter the Music Tiles World. Go down a bit and right from where you'd get the Synthesizer effect and go between the two hands. Go through the end of the hall then go down the door. Go down the stairs and through the door to the Puppet Museum. Go to the end of the hall. Keep going left until you reach a dead end, go up and enter the door beside the puppet version of yourself. Interact with the puppet with the red hair. 'Dark Suit (ダークスーツ)' Enter the Bloody Music Note World. Go left and down from the entrance and go between two white S shapes with circles around them. Go right and up from where you're teleported and find and enter a gray fence. Enter the mansion. Go up both sets of stairs to the left then enter the doors on the left of the third floor. Interact with the suit in the middle of the room. 'Cat-Phone (キャッドホン)' Enter the Music Tiles World. Go up and left from the door and go between two large hands. Enter the first door into the coffee bar. Use the Drill effect on the little black NPCs sitting at the tables to earn some money. You'll need to do this until you have 1500, just leave the coffee bar and return and the NPCs will respawn. Once you have enough money, leave the bar and go right down the hall. Interact with the dancing cat NPC and choose the first option to purchase the effect. 'No Sound (おとなし)' Enter the Bloody Music Note World. Head straight down from the door until you reach a set of earbuds with blood coming out from it. Go right until you see a small puddle of blood near a blue CD below you. Interact with the puddle to get the effect. 'Synthesizer (シンセサイザー)' Enter the Music Tiles World. Go straight down from the door until you reach a group of dancing NPCs. Interact with the NPC on the platform. 'Hang Glider (ハングライダー)' Enter the Cloud World. Go down and right from the door and find a small paper airplane floating about. Interact with it to get the effect. 'Student (がくせい)' Enter the Cloud World. Go up and right from the door until you reach a post with a little hat with a red ribbon on top. Continue right through several sections until you reach a rice paddy area. Keep going right until you reach a bus stop. Sit on the seat in the middle of the bench. A counter should appear in the top left corner. When it reaches zero, it will take you to the front of a school building. Enter the school and go up the stairs to the 4th floor. Go left onto the roof and interact with the dark-haired ghost boy on the roof to get the effect. 'Short Hair (ショートヘアー)' Enter the Music Tiles World. Go right and down a bit from where you'd get the Synthesizer effect and go between two large hands. Go down the hallway then enter the door with a scissor sign next to it. Interact with the NPC wearing the mask to get the effect. Category:Walkthroughs